


sweetness

by dolphins



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, body positivity yes, chubby yuuri is my favourite, food food food, sickening oh my
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 08:33:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19059049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolphins/pseuds/dolphins
Summary: Chocolate drips at the corner of his smiling mouth. Viktor has never been more in love.





	sweetness

**Author's Note:**

> a short little drabble I had to get out of my mind as I worked on a chapter of 'gold in the wreckage' this is so sickening, I am embarrassed. please enjoy. :" x

Almost certainly, it had started with the katsudon. The way all glorious things that were worth having did. Viktor, inches away from the dark-haired man, face lit up in like beacon as he slurped down his favourite meal, cracked-cold heart thumping with an awful sort of delight- Viktor fell. With an awful, spine-shattering crash.

Next, it was the pastries. Mouth working his way around hot, flaky tarts, Yuuri moaned positively languishedly making Viktor blush all over in a positively embarrassing way for a man his age. It was engrossing to watch the man look so blissful. Eyes closed shut, cheeks pushed adorably wide, sleeves pulled down to his chubby fingers. My, oh my. Viktor babbled about the pastries, he needed the name, the recipe, the whole family history to go and find the creator and kneel down by their feet in gratitude.

The desserts... were positively worse. Sweet treats glistening in creamy chocolate, speckled in a dusting of icing sugar, coating Yuuri's lips like he had been kissing breathlessly in the snow. Viktor couldn't help himself, staring and staring, eyes wide until Yuuri blushed, flustered and rubbing his face with his hands. "I'm such a mess, I'm so sorry!" Viktor wanted to pull away those hands and just stare. "Mess?"

When, as all things fell back to, Yuuri encompassed himself in the eros of the katsudon. Viktor couldn't help blurting out all the love he had been stashing up previously. A shocking affair. This man, this awful, gorgeous, flustered man, woven into his heart like tangling strings of fate. Opening up his heart and biting into him like those gorgeous pastries. Viktor could stare openly, could wipe away the dripping chocolate from the corner of his lip and pepper kisses across Yuuri's neck as he rubbed his tummy, giggling and filling the room up with wholesome, happy sounds Viktor didn't think he had heard so intimately close to him in years.

"It's not a kink," Viktor felt he had to explain one day over just one too many splashes of vodka. "Your face, your gorgeous body. Especially when you have gained some pounds. It is all so overwhelming." Yuuri let out an incredulous laugh, as though that were the most silliest thing he had ever heard. As though him and his body were just a silly joke to laugh about. Fire blossomed into a raging explosion.

Viktor had grabbed him that night, biting kisses into the extra bit of puppy fat around Yuuri's middle, squeezing the flesh of his body in every place he could get his starving hands on, staring him down with every ounce of emotion flooding into the space between them and- Yuuri believed him. Gasping, heart pounding. He did.

It began to fall into simple little things he did. 

Smiling, coy and sickeningly saccharine as he took into a delicious meal and spotted Viktor's pleased face observing. Of wearing clothes a little tighter than his usual formless, baggy attire. Sweatpants hugging his plush curves, tight t-shirt displaying the perfect pouch of his tummy, arms looking so soft and round Viktor could take a bite. A confident edge to his walk, a head tilted a smidge higher, smile wider.

God. 

As though the passionate, soft, bumbling man couldn't get any more perfect, a positively terrible vixen, swallowing up all of Viktor's sanity and self control without a second thought. 

"I love you," he pressed into his lips time and time again, hungry for more and never ever satisfied. "I love you too." Yuuri grinned against his mouth, sweet, sweet sugar staining them both.

**Author's Note:**

> not used to this kind of fic, usually I write mostly angst :" how was it? let me know what you think? x


End file.
